


Not just a dream

by chefjazzy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefjazzy/pseuds/chefjazzy
Summary: Dean shot up from is bed in a cold sweat "it was just a dream" he thought to himself. Dean couldn't get the dream out of his head. What if he were to die before he told cas how he felt, hunters don't exactly have the live till you are old and grey type life, and then there was the fact of if Cas felt the same way or if he even could he is an angel not human with a soul like dean.





	Not just a dream

The hellhounds took the boys by surprise. No one could have predicted this would happen, Sam and Cas carrying Dean’s lifeless body into the bunker. Once they placed dean’s shredded and mangled remains in his bed. Greif took over Sam immediately and he rushed out of the room to find some way, any way to bring back his brother, leaving Cas there alone to deal with his own lose. The lose of the love of his life, a love that was never spoken aloud out of fear, Fear of rejection, fear of humiliation, and fear of the unknown. 

Cas uses his grace to heal dean’s body but wasn't strong enough to bring him back to life. Cas sat nexts to dean’s lifeless body one hand holding dean’s and the other running his fingers through dean’s hair. Holding back all but a single tear, he finally breaks the silence

“Dean…… I'm sorry this should not have happened to you. I promised you a long time ago to watch over you and I failed. I should be the one laying there not you. Please come back, the world needs you, Sam needs you, I…...I need you. Without you I am just an angel with no emotion mindlessly following heaven’s orders. Without you I am nothing, Dean Winchester I love you!”

*************************************************************************************************************  
Dean shot up from is bed in a cold sweat “it was just a dream” he thought to himself. He slowly makes his way to the kitchen to grab a beer because he knew he wasn't getting anymore sleep that night. When he got there he found a particular raven haired angel reading some of the old book that they had found in the men of letters library.

Dean couldn't get the dream out of his head. What if he were to die before he told cas how he felt, hunters don't exactly have the live till you are old and grey type life, and then there was the fact of if Cas felt the same way or if he even could he is an angel not human with a soul like dean. 

After a minute Cas registers the dean is in the room

“Hello, Dean what ‘are you doing awake I thought you went to bad an hour ago what happened to you four hours?”

“Yeah Cas I did but a nightmare woke me up so I came in here to grab a beer and start looking for a case.”

“Are you alright do you want to talk about it?”

“Nah man I’m fine”

“Dean you don't seem fine, please tell me what the dream was about”

“Honestly it was nothing i'm fine”  
“Dean” 

“Okay fine, we got attacked by hellhounds and I didn't survive”

“Oh dean I understand that after going to hell that hellhounds are fear of yours”

“It wasn't the hellhounds that I was afraid of”

“If not the hellhounds then what?”

“You…… well not you but something you said to me after I was dead”

“What did I say that scared you in such a way”

“You said that you needed me that…..that you loved me, but I wasn't scared that you loved me I was scared that when I woke up that you wouldn’t feel the same way.”

“Dean do you love me?”

“Yeah Cas I do, I have ever since that day in the barn when I stabbed you”

“Dean I love you too, ever since I laid eyes on your soul in hell, after forty years of torture your soul was still shined brighter than any soul I have ever seen.”

Dean grabbed Cas’s hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth across Cas’s wrist. Dean looked up at Cas through his eyelashes. Cas leaned forward, fisting his other hand in the front of Dean’s shirt, and pulled him closer. Dean closed his eyes and pressed his mouth to Castiel’s, whimpering just a little bit. He let Cas steer the kiss for a moment, still a bit shell-shocked that this was actually happening. He was finally, FINALLY kissing his angel, and Cas was kissing him back! Soon enough, his body caught up with his brain, and he snaked one hand around the back of Cas’s neck, holding him close and licking into his mouth. His other arm wrapped around his waist, and Cas’s arm mimicked the action, dragging Dean into his lap as they kissed. Cas broke away, trailing kisses down Dean’s neck, nipping and licking the skin there, growling when he felt Dean begin to grind against him.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted you, angel?” Dean groaned, pressing his face into Cas’s dark, messy hair. “How much I dream about you? What your voice does to me?”

 

Cas kissed his way up to Dean’s ear, biting his earlobe and slowly running his tongue along the shell. “What does it do to you, Dean?” he asked, his voice even more gravelly than usually. Dean grabbed Cas’s hand and pressed it to the erection straining against his jeans, hissing at the contact. He felt Cas smile against his cheek, squeezing his trapped cock once, before moving to unbutton his fly. Dean whipped his t-shirt off, grateful that he’d skipped the flannel overshirt this morning, and slid back off Castiel’s lap, shimmying out of his jeans. He laid back on the couch, staring up at cobalt eyes deeper than any ocean, and pressed one hand to Cas’s face, his thumb brushing against his stubbled jaw. “You’re so beautiful, Cas” he whispered.

Cas covered Dean’s hand with his own, smiling, the hunger in his eyes turning to tenderness. Then his gaze drifted down to Dean’s strong shoulders, across his chest, and he felt his vessel’s cock jump. He usually subdued the human urges and reactions of his vessel, but over the years, he’d found it more and more difficult to do so near Dean. Now, he let his body have full reign, and it very much appreciated the sight before him.

Cas slid his fingers over Dean’s skin, stroking across his chest, and down his stomach, teasing along his hip bones, before resting them on the waistband of Dean’s visibly tented boxer briefs. Dean reached out to gently grab his wrist, snagging the angel’s attention. Dean looked worried.   
“Hey, you don’t have to . . . ya know . . . do anything, if you don’t wanna. I mean . . . I know angels don’t really . . . “, he said, quietly.

Cas leaned down to kiss Dean’s stomach, then glanced up at him, slipping his fingers under the waistband. “Angels don’t do a lot of things, Dean. I think we’ve established that I’m not a standard-issue angel” and with that, he slowly pulled Dean’s boxer briefs down, tugging them off and dropping them to the floor.

Dean’s cock, thick and flushed and hard as steel, slapped against his belly. Castiel glanced down, and felt his vessel’s mouth water. He stared, fascinated. He’d rebuilt Dean’s entire body after he pulled him from Hell, and he had seen him naked a few times since, but never when he was aroused. This was entirely news, and all the more thrilling because he was the cause of Dean’s arousal. He dipped his head down and licked a long, wet stripe up Dean’s dick. Dean gasped, so Cas smirked, and did it again. This time, Dean’s hip twitched, and he huffed out a breath between clenched teeth, clearing struggling to control himself. Cas pressed a hand against Dean’s hip, wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, and did his best to mimic what he’d seen in pornography. 

By the time Cas was done, Dean was a writhing, squirming, panting mess. “Cas! Cas, wait! I wanna come with you inside me. Pleeeeaaaaase, Cas” he gasped, pulling at Castiel’s hair. Cas pulled back, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, pupils blown wide with lust. “You want me . . . inside you?” he panted. Dean reached for him, sitting up and pulling him into a desperate kiss. “Yes, angel” he whispered against his lips, nodding frantically.

Castiel pressed his forehead against Dean’s, and in the next second, they were in Dean’s bed. Dean looked around, realizing where they were, and surged forward, kissing Cas hard on the mouth and fumbling with his tie. The angel got with the program quickly, unbuttoning his shirt and starting on his pants, just as Dean began kissing down his shoulders. He dragged Cas’s pants down, mouthing at his chest and kissing his nipples, and when he finally had him down to only a pair of white boxers, Dean sat back on the bed and stared, hand drifting to his own hard length. “Jesus, Cas.”

After a few moments of unabashed ogling, Dean twisted on the bed, reaching into his nightstand. When he laid back down, he had a bottle of lube in his hand, and immediately snapped it open, pouring some into his palm. He held Cas’s gaze as he let his legs drop open, and reached down, circling his hole. Cas stared hungrily, eyes flicking between Dean’s face and his fingers, as Dean carefully pressed one, and then two, into his body. Dean moaned, scissoring his fingers, twisting his wrist, stretching himself open.

“You gonna take those boxers off, Angel, or am I on my own here?” he asked, smirking. Cas growled, yanking off his underwear immediately, and climbing back on to the bed, pushing Dean’s arm out of the way. He smoothed his hands up the inside of Dean’s thighs, pushing them up, as he inched closer. Cas grabbed the bottle of lube from where it had fallen on the bed, and squirted some into his own hand. He stroked down Dean’s balls, and over his perineum, causing Dean to sigh, then slowly slipped two fingers into Dean’s loosened entrance. He moved them in and out, stroking Dean’s body from the inside. Soon, Dean was pressing down onto his fingers, writhing, and asking for “more . . . more Cas, pleeeeaase”. Castiel obliged, using a third finger, and spreading them wide, searching for the spot inside the hunter that would make him fall apart. After a moment or two, he grazed the bundle of nerves, and Dean squealed, desperately thrusting himself down on Cas’s hand. “FUCK! Yes, right there! Do it again. Ugh!” So he did. After less than a minute, however, Dean couldn’t take anymore, and begged Cas to “get on with it, already”.

Once more, Cas scooped up the lube, and slicked up his aching erection. He stared down at Dean, eyes dark, lips parted, and reached his wet hand out to rub at Dean’s balls, swiftly moving up to wrap long fingers around his cock. Cas kept stroking as he lined up, and pressed slowly into Dean. Both men moaned long and low as Cas slid deeper, inch by inch, until he bottomed out. He bit his lip and squeezed Dean’s thighs, struggling to hold still. Dean’s head was pressed back into the pillow, eyes shut, mouth agape. “Fuuuuck, Cas. Move. Please, move!” he groaned, squirming.

Cas grinned, relieved, and began slowly sliding in and out, finding his rhythm. He’d never experienced anything like this, and it was, frankly, amazing. His one experience with April had been pleasant, but nothing like this. Dean was nearly incandescent in his arousal, stunningly beautiful, and the single most erotic thing Castiel had ever seen. He could hardly believe how tight and hot Dean felt around his cock, and he wondered if he would be able to stave off his own orgasm long enough to give Dean the pleasure he deserved. He could always use his grace if he had to, but he was enjoying this so very much, and he wanted to remain wholly present in his vessel, not be detached, distanced by the use of his grace.

Soon enough, Dean was lifting his hips to meet Castiel’s thrusts, grabbing at Cas’s hips, and begging. “Ohhh fuck, Cas! Cas! Harder, fuck me harder, Angel. Pleeeeaase!” Cas gasped, thrilled by the desperation in the hunter’s eyes. He leaned forward and slid his hands under Dean’s shoulders, using them for leverage. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’s waist, pulling him deeper, and dug his fingers into Cas’s skin. Cas groaned, slamming into Dean, and Dean shouted his name, eyes wide, as Castiel hit his prostate dead-on. “Cas! Fuck! Do it again! Gaaahhh!” he screamed out, as Cas repeated the motion again and again, pounding into him. After only a few seconds, Dean’s whole body seized up, and his cock throbbed between them, Dean coming untouched for the first time in his life. Cas fucked him through his orgasm, barely holding out for a few more thrusts, before Dean’s clenching hole and spasming hips pushed him over the edge and he flooded his hunter, collapsing on top of him, heedless of the mess.

They lay there, panting for a minute, with Dean absently running his hand through Castiel’s hair. Finally, Dean pushed at Cas’s shoulder and sighed, “You’re squishing me, angel”. “Oh, apologies,” Cas muttered, rolling off to lay at Dean’s side. He grimaced, glancing down at their sticky, sweaty bodies, then waved a hand vaguely, instantly cleaning them both with his grace. Dean chuckled, curling up against Cas and laying his head on his chest. “Nice! Thanks, angel. God, that was amazing.”  
Cas cocked an eyebrow and craned his neck to look down at Dean. “What? It was!” he argued, but Cas continued giving him The Look. “What?!?” he asked again.  
“Dean, why would you bring up my father when we’re naked, in bed? It’s . . . awkward, at best.” Cas said, seriously. Dean stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing, though he quickly got it under control. “I’m sorry, angel. You’re right. New rule: no mention of parents or siblings in bed. Promise. Now come here.” He snuggled up close to Cas, wrapping one arm around his waist. After a few minutes, he whispered, “That really was amazing, Cas. I’m sorry it took us so long to get here, but I’m glad we’re here now”. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and hugged him tight. “I am too, Dean. You are the single most miraculous thing that has ever happened to me, and I love you more than I can say.”  
Dean hummed against his chest. “Stay with me? I know you don’t have to sleep, but . . . “ Cas smiled into Dean’s hair. “There’s nowhere in the world I’d rather be. Of course I’ll stay. Goodnight, Beloved.” He felt Dean smile, pressing a kiss to his skin. “Goodnight, my angel.”


End file.
